Like Master, Like Padawan
by Dr. Anthro-Tano
Summary: Padawan Learner Barriss Offee is just like her master in almost every way. So is her best friend Padawan Learner Ahsoka Tano. But will these young padawans follow in their masters' every footstep? Like when it comes to relationships? MAY be M for later chapters. Main: Barriss/Cody - Additional: Luxsoka, Anidala, Obitine, Greeinara.
1. Chapter 1: What She Feels

Like Master, Like Padawan

Chapter One: What She Feels

* * *

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the words in this story.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've written many Star Wars: The Clone Wars fan fictions; this is just the first one I've put online. I hope you enjoy. And If you are NOT a fan of Barriss/Cody, Luxsoka, Obitine, or Anidala, then don't read dipstick! (though if you know what dipstick actually means it's not entirely an insult, but if you don't know then it's entirely an insult. Lol) Oh! And shout out to my friend AhsokaTano141516! (boy, you have a long name! Lol!) Thanks for your review. The story which you should DEFINITELY read is Back To Raxus which is by the author previously mentioned.

* * *

She knew, from the very first time she met him, that there was something different and unique about him, something that set him apart from the other clone troopers; at least, there was to her. Like her, he was a rule follower; he wouldn't bend or break a rule unless absolutely necessary. That was one thing about him. Then there were his eyes. She only had the chance to look into his eyes for longer than a brief meeting of gazes a handful of times. If she had to give his eyes an overall description, she'd say they were chocolate brown; but she knew from those handful of times of really looking into them that they turned a different shade of brown for every different emotion. There was a certain type of brown that was frequently painted across his eyes; it was a glow like that from a burning flame; it was a look that most experienced clone troopers had, but she had never seen it so strongly before she met him. It showed his willingness to do anything for a brother or an innocent in need and/or in trouble and to do anything to protect and never fail his general. Those were some of the things that qualified on his necessary-to-break-the-rules list. If someone would listen and promise to never tell, she could talk all day about just his eyes, but really, who has that kind of time? Certainly not her. But his eyes weren't the only part about him that she frequently found herself thinking and even daydreaming about. He certainly had a heart of gold, there was no doubt about that. She'd seen him put himself in harm's way to help a fallen and injured clone trooper and get him to safety. She remembered how her heart would hammer inside her chest as if trying to escape to shield him from the enemy fire. Then there was his body that had to made of steel. She'd never seen him pick up anything he wasn't able to carry, and he wasn't picking up tiny mouse droids either. She remembered how he had once carried three troopers to safety. There was also the time a few of the higher ranked clones, after a few drinks, had decided to have a "weight lifting contest", and the man she had spoiled her eyes with looking at and spoiled her mind with thinking about scooped her and her best friend, easily and effortlessly holding both girls above his head. She blushed furiously, her cheeks turning a deep green while her best friend only smiled and laughed, being her typical carefree, happy self. Everything about him: everything that was him and everything that described him added up to one thing: her downfall. For she knew, from the very first time she had met him, that her heart would forever belong to Clone Commander Cody. She, Padawan Learner Barriss Offee, had fallen in love, and with a clone commander no less.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
The little scene with the weight-lifting contest is something I made up, but I thought it'd fit. It will also be what I start the story originally off with in chapter three. This next coming chapter is about how Cody feels. And if you're a fan of Luxsoka, Obitine, Anidala, or any mixture of the three don't worry! I am too! I encompass all of my fav shippings (or couples or pairings as I like to call them) in my stories. I will also make a Luxsoka main story too. Or well put it up. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2: What He Feels

Like Master, Like

Chapter Two: What He Feels

* * *

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the words in this story.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the second prologue. I know, I know. Why not put it into one chapter so it's one prologue? The answer is simple...Cuz I don't wanna! That's why! :3 X3 I hope you enjoy. And If you are NOT a fan of Barriss/Cody, Luxsoka, Obitine, or Anidala, then don't read dipstick! (though if you know what dipstick actually means it's not entirely an insult, but if you don't know then it's entirely an insult. Lol) Oh! And shout out to my friend AhsokaTano141516! (Again! You have a long name! Lol!) Thanks for your review. Check out him/her! Great stories!

So yes this is a dedication to and support of my friend AhsokaTano141516! (for those who didn't realize that...dipsticks...;3)

* * *

He knew, from the very first time he met her, that there was something special and unique about, something that set her apart from other padawans and Jedi, including her master, or at least, to him there was. She had beautiful eyes that were sparkling pools of deep blue, maybe even indigo. He knew that all Mirialans had that eye color, ber hers were different. Her facial expressions and body language could be completely stoic, not giving any clue as to what she was feeling, but one look into those eyes of hers, and he could read her emotions like an activated holorecord, not like that was entirely a BAD thing. He didn't know if it was just him or if others could read her emotions through her eyes; but he, nonetheless, cherished the fact that he could see what she was feeling so easily. He wished he could look into her eyes forever, becoming lost in the blue depths, and whenever the opportunity arose, he would willingly and eagerly take it, snatching up the chance to look into her eyes as long as possible. Like her eyes, her body was a thing of beauty, but it hadn't been her shape that had originally caught his attention, though it was one of the things that constantly had him looking at and think about her. No, what had originally brought his eyes ti not just look at her but also examine her was the way she moved. There was a grace in everything she did, a smooth flow to her movements, and when she fought, especially with her lightsaber, it was like a beautiful dance, whether in practice or on the front lines beside her master. Her movements were perfect, and each strike flowed into the next, though her master, being more experienced, usually bested her in practice lightsaber duels. Even though he could not see it, he knew her heart was made of gold; a heart of a true Jedi. She was selfless, willing to lay down her life for the sake of others; this he knew for a fact. He remembered when she was much younger, when she had just met her best friend who was a fellow padawan learner, she and her best friend nearly gave up their lives to destroy a nearly completed droid factory, not knowing if they would come out alive, which, they both did. As for her strength, she was much stronger than she looked, and whatever she couldn't carry on her back or in her arms, she picked up with the Force. That I'd, if the clone commander under her master didn't assist her first, since he saw her like a little sister. He had been constantly warned about hurting her by the other clone commander, being a typical overprotective big brother. But he knew he could never hurt her. Everything about her: everything that was her and everything that described her added up to one thing: his downfall. For he knew, from the very first time he had met her, that his heart would forever belong to Padawan Learner Barriss Offee. He, Clone Commander Cody, had fallen in love, and with a padawan learner no less.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter will be the actual beginning of the story. I guess you could say chapters one and two were the prologue. The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after that. (If by some miracle it's done today I'll put it up) Be prepared for violence, humor, and romance in the next chapter and the following chapters! Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Blown

Like Master, Like Padawan

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the words themselves in this story.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm a fast writer, aren't I? Almost every single day I put up a new chapter. It does help to write it out first, there's just the problem of then typing it up. (-.(\ And it's very troublesome, taking the time to do it, but I do it for you my lovely readers. :3 So where we left off was...oh yes! The beginning! Seeing as the first two chapters were practically a prologue. As always I want to mention my BFF on here!

Dedication to and support of AhsokaTano141516!

The story which this chapter is going to support is by the previously mentioned author and is called I Love You. I know simple name, but don't let it fool you! It's A-MAZ-ING! READ IT! I also now realize I had gotten Back to Raxus and I Love You mixed up. I was thinking of I Love You previously, but I thought the it was Back to Raxus. My bad!

* * *

Padawan Learners Barriss Offee and Ahsoka Tano were entertaining themselves by watching three of the higher ranked clone troopers, who had a few drinks in their systems, compete in a "weight lifting contest." Ahsoka laughed when Clone Captain Rex, who was like her big brother, similarly to her master, nearly toppled over backwards while Barriss only smiled in amusement. However, her smile soon disappeared when both she and Ahsoka were scooped up and held up in the air above a certain commander's head.

"Cody!" Ahsoka exclaimed, but she was smiling as she laughed, knowing the trooper didn't mean any harm. Barriss, on the other hand, wasn't amused in the least as a deep green blush spread across her olive colored cheeks, and she gasped. Ahsoka immediately noticed her best friend's reaction, but before she could do anything, Commander Gree, being the typical overprotective "big brother" of Barriss, came up and nudged Cody as he commanded, "Put them down, trooper, before you drop them."

"Fine," Cody relented as he began to lower the two padawans to the ground again, but a strong, out-of-the-blue wave of attraction and maybe even affection came suddenly surged through Barriss, startling her by its existence as her body jolted up straight. Her sudden movement made Cody lose his grip on her as she fell forward while Ahsoka quickly hopped down, easily landing on her feet. Cody instinctively reached forward and caught Barriss, holding her bridal style. Barriss's breath hitched as her blush darkened, and she gasped, "C-Cody!"

Cody looked down at her as he began to blush himself and commented, "Sorry, Commander." He put her down, now they were standing face-to-face. Ahsoka and Rex looked At each other as an idea passed between them, and they both smiled and nodded. Ahsoka snuck up behind Barriss, and Rex did the same behind Cody. They both nodded their heads to each other as they moved forward and pushed Barriss and Cody together. Barriss gasped as she fell into Cody, her hands landing on his chest while his hands grasped her waist, and their faces were thrust together, their lips mere inch apart.

Barriss froze, unable to move as she stared into Cody's chocolate brown eyes, and he looked into her deep blue eyes. Ahsoka nudged Rex as if to say told you, and the clone captain smiled as he chuckled softly. Gree wasn't as amused. He trusted his clone brother. He trusted him with his troops and with his own life, but with his little sister, he wasn't as willing; but as he stepped forward to separate the two, he was lifted up into the air. Ahsoka had used the Force to lift and move Gree away from Barriss and Cody.

Commander Gree looked around in surprise, but he wasn't frightened, not in the least bit as he calmly called out to Ahsoka, "Commandrr, I would really appreciate it if you put me down." Ahsoka shrugged and smirked as she lowered Gree to the ground. Gree's call had jerked Barriss from her daze as she tore her eyes away from Cody's and pushed away from him. She looked up at Gree and couldn't help but smile in amusement when she saw the clone trooper that was like her big brother slowly lowering to the ground.

"Did you have fun, Gree?" Barriss asked with a small smile as she approached the commander who had just landed on his feet.

"Tons," Gree replied sarcastically as he nudged her shoulder and questioned, "You all right? You were completely zoned out there."

A dark green blush colored Barriss's cheeks again as she ducked her head, if only a little, and responded, "I-I-I'm fine, Gree." Gree gave her a skeptical look, but he nodded; he wasn't going to push or pressure her into telling him. He looked up at Cody and could tell the other clone commander was still in a bit of a daze; Cody's eyes were trained in Barriss, but they weren't quite focused as if he was lost in thought.

Gree decided to wake Cody from his daze as he called out jokingly, "Hey, Cody! You a hypnotist or something?!" Barriss blushed even harder as she glanced over at Cody to see his eyes go from glazed and looking at her to clear and looking at Gree. Cody shook his head and replied, "No, I'm not."

"He is to Barriss..." Ahsoka mumbled underneath her breath, and only Barriss, with her highly sensitive Jedi hearing, and Rex, since he wa standing right next to her, heard her. Barriss shot Ahsoka a glare, and the Togruta padawan grinned as she added softly, "Just saying..."

Barriss let out a breath, when she felt a familiar presence as did Ahsoka, and they looked towards the doors to the combat room. The doors slid open, and the padawans' masters came into the room: Jedi Masters Luminara Unduli, Barriss's master, and Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka's master.

"What are you up to?" Luminara asked, referencing to the padawans as Anakin gave Ahsoka a questioning yet amused look and crossed his arms. Ahsoka smirked and crossed her arms just like her master as she replied, "We're just watching the troopers' weight lifting contest, Masters." Anakin smiled in amusement while Luminara raised an eyebrow as Gree and Rex looked at each other, an unspoken idea passing between them as they nodded to each other. Gree came up from behind Barriss while Rex did the same behind Ahsoka. Both men quickly picked up their padawan sisters and sat them on one of their shoulders as Rex commented with a smile, "And they're the weights."

Both padawans were startled, but they quickly relaxed as Barriss sighed and crossed her arms. Ahsoka sent Rex a fake glare and playfully and gently hit him on the back of the head as she stated, "I detest that statement."

"Though they're not very heavy," Rex added, and Ahsoka smiled as she nodded in approval. Cody walked forward to stand between his two clone brothers as he glanced up at Barriss, and although she didn't look down at him, the dark green shade that colored her light green cheeks gave away the fact that she knew he was looking at her. Luminara gave Barriss a curious yet slightly concerned look when she saw the blush covering her padawan's cheeks as she uncrossed her arms and commenter, "All right, playtime's over. Please put them down."

Rex and Gree both saluted with their free arm ad they put the two girls down and Gree commented, "Sorry, General." He and Luminara shared a brief look that lasted only a second and only Barriss caught as Luminara replied, "It's all right, Commander. There's no need to apologize." Gree gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile as he dipped his head and took a step back.

Luminara walked up to Barriss and pressed the back of her hand against the girl's forehead to feel for a fever as she asked, "Are you ill, Barriss?" Barriss moved back away from her master's hand and lowered her head, trying to hide her blushing cheeks as she replied, "No, Master. I am very healthy."

"Good," Luminara responded as she stood up straight and cast her indigo gaze over the others who stood in front of her, "because we have a very important and _very_ dangerous mission tomorrow, and you will all need your rest so you are performing at your best." They all knew what she meant by that as Anakin placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and added, "So go get some sleep. That means you too, Snips."

"Aw, but it was just getting interesting," Ahsoka playfully complained as she looked at Barriss and received yet another glare from the Mirialan padawan. Ahsoka grinned and sent Barriss a mock glare as she crossed her arms. Anakin rolled his eyes and chuckled under his breath as he commented, "Come on, Snips."

"You too, Barriss."

"Coming, Master," both padawans said in unison as they followed their masters, leaving the three clone troopers behind in the combat room. Gree immediately turned towards Cody and crossed his arms as he gave him an accusatory look. Cody looked at him in confusion and asked, "What?"

Rex knew where this was going, but he didn't comment as Gree stepped forward closer to Cody and responded, "You need to tell me what your intentions are."

"My intentions for what?"

"Barriss."

* * *

Barriss knew she was done for the moment their masters were gone, and much to her displeasure, she was right. The door slid closed, and Ahsoka instantly whipped around as she grabbed Barriss by her arm. She sat Barriss on one of the bunks and grinned as she commented, "All right, spill it."

Barriss feigned ignorance as she looked up at Ahsoka and replied, "I don't know what you mean." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She knew she was lying as she crossed her arms and leaned down so she was at eye level with her best friend. Barriss swallowed nervously. She knew if Ahsoka kept persisting, she would eventually crack and tell her what she wanted to know.

"Cody," Ahsoka stated. "I know you like him, maybe even more than just a crush."

"I-I-I...I don't know what you are talking about, Ahsoka," Barriss stammered, trying to sound convincing and failing horribly. Ahsoka smiled and sat down next to her as she uncrossed her arms.

"You are a terrible liar, Barriss."

"I know..." Barriss relented on a sigh as she looked up at Ahsoka and asked, "Do you _really_ want to know?" Ahsoka eagerly nodded, and Barriss took a deep breath as she questioned, "You promise to never tell anyone?"

"Of course!"

"All right. I'll tell you."

* * *

They were split into three groups: Anakin, his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rex, and Cody in one group; Luminara and Gree in another; and Ahsoka, Barriss, and Commander Flint in the third group. Each squad had a small group of lower ranked, regular clone troopers. Anakin's squad was much larger than the others since it had to be a distraction by attacking the front entrance of a droid factory the Separatists were trying to build, and Luminara's and Barriss's squads were to break into the side entrances while the majority of the enemy's fire and attention was focused on the front.

"So how are we gonna do this, sis?" Flint asked, but when Barriss gave him a curious and puzzled look, he quickly corrected, "I mean sir." Ahsoka smiled and rolled her eyes towards Barriss, before she looked at Flint and replied, "It's alright, Flint; you can call me sis. And we're gonna do this by bursting in through the side door. We are supposed to draw the remaining attention over to our side to make it look like we are just to be infiltration squad. Then they won't notice Master Luminara and her squad sneaking in the other side."

Flint nodded as they set out with Ahsoka and Barriss in the lead while Flint and the rest of the men followed close behind. Barriss looked around an noted how desolate and rocky their surroundings were as they continued on. It reminded her of when she had first met Ahsoka on Geonosia when they had to destroy a droid factory like they were now. Barriss remembered how she and Ahsoka had nearly gave up their lives to blow up the reactor and destroy the factory.

"Barriss," Ahsoka commented, jolting Barriss from her memories as she looked up at her and asked, "Yes, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka smiled and shook her head as she replied, "Nothing. Whatcha thinking about?"

"Geonosia."

"Yeah, it reminds me of that too," Ahsoka responded, when suddenly Flint shouted, "BOMB!" Both padawans looked up to see a row of thermal detonators on a rock. Barriss instantly knew by the way the detonators were flashing that there wasn't enough time to run to safety even for a Jedi, but she also knew she could at least save Ahsoka since most of the clones were already a safe distance away. Barriss turned and used all her strength to Force push Ahsoke well out of the danger zone as the Togruta padawan landed hard but on her feet and in safety.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka shouted right before the detonators blew up, throwing even Ahsoka, Flint, and the rest of the men back even at their safe distance. Ahsoka quickly scrambled to her feet and fan forward, through the burning rubble and through the smoke as she called out for her best friend. The clones followed after her, temporarily deserting their original mission to help her search while keeping an eye out for more thermal detonators. Flint caught a glimpse of dark clothing, but it was burning as he ran offer to it. He inhaled sharply. It was Barriss, but her clothing was torn, scorched, and burning. She was lying on her side with her hood hiding her face while there was blood smeared across the dirt as if she had landed and skidded across the ground from the explosion.

"Sis!" Flint called. "Over here!" He carefully rolled Barriss onto her back as he checked to make sure she had a pulse. She did. Ahsoka finally reached him, but when she saw Barriss she nearly collapsed. She'd never seen someone she was so close to so hurt except that time when her master had been severely injured, but even then, it hadn't been as bad as Barriss was now. She knelt by the Mirialan padawan who was like a sister to her and inspected her injuries. Two clones walked up to them, holding a stretcher as they placed it down in the ground and carefully moved Barriss onto it with help from Ahsoka.

_"Ahsoka, what was that explosion?"_ Anakin's voice came over the comlink, but the shock was starting to set in, rendering Ahsoka unable to speak. Flint placed a comforting hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and answered for her, "There were thermal detonators on a rock, General. We didn't see them until it was too late. We lost a few men, but the rest are fine."

_"Is Ahsoka okay?"_

Flint gave a small smile that was hidden under his helmet as he heard the brotherly fear and concern in the Jedi knight's voice, and he replied, "She's fine." He looked at Ahsoka whose eyes were glazed and distant. "Just in a bit of shock."

_"What about Barriss?"_ Luminara's voice was added to the conversation, and Flint sighed as he looked at the unconscious Mirialan padawan who was currently being examined and tended to by one of the medics. He then added into the comlink, "Commander Offee wasn't as lucky. She and Commander Tano were the closest to the blast. She pushed Commander Tano to safety. She's alive, but the medics don't know if she'll make it."

* * *

Luminara froze when she heard that; Barriss was like a daughter to her, but she knew if her time had come, she had to let her student go. Gree placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and commented gently, "General..." Luminara looked at him to see that he had taken off his helmet, allowing her to look upon his handsome face and enabling her to look into his deep caramel eyes. The warmth in his eyes soothed her as she relaxed, and Gree asked, "You all right, General?" Luminara nodded as Gree gave her a small, comforting smile and squeezed her shoulder gently and reassuringly before he let go.

Luminara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening her eyes again as she commented, "Come on. We still have a mission to do."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is shorter than one of my typical chapters. About 1,000 words or so words shorter. But I thought you'd like to have this up so I put it up! I do believe that is how you spell Geonosia. And in my opinion it's Mirilian not Mirialan. But Wookiepedia says Mirialan so...can't argue with that. Again, thanks to AhsokaTano141516! My BFF, and an inspiration! Love you! (\(^-^)/) Lol! Anyways, chapter four should also be up by tomorrow night...hopefully. Thanks for reading, and _please_ review!


	4. Chapter 4: Heart Beat

_Like Master, Like Padawan_

Chapter Four: Heart Beat

* * *

Now it was mainly up to Luminara's unit to destroy the factory while Ahsoka and Barriss's unit pressed on, leaving Barriss behind with the medic troopers as Ahsoka led the remainder of her troops, having lost a third of her men to the bomb. She went to join her master to assist him and Obi-wan, but they were pushed back by wave upon wave of droids, losing another fourth of her unit as she yelled for them to fall back. The men dove from shelter to shelter, dodging shot after shot while still managing to fire back at the enemy. A clone got shot in the ankle then in the leg as he fell. Ahsoka immediately leapt to his aid, landing in front of him and deflecting shots with her twin lightsabers as another trooper helped his fallen brother to his feet.

Before too long, Ahsoka and the remainder of her unit had fallen back to where the medics medics had set up a small base that would enable them to take care of and heal her to the best if their abilities which was extremely limited due to their lack of medical equipment though they did have a small amount of medical supples like bacta tanks. Ahsoka stood in front, deflecting shots while the rest of the troopers formed a protective barrier on either side of Ahsoka. Suddenly, some of the droids turned around as the sound of additional fire and lightsabers cutting through metal reached Ahsoka's squad. They all looked up to see Anakin and Obi-wan breaking through the throng of droids with Rex, Cody, and the other troopers behind them.

"Thank the Force..." Ahsoka mumbled as she relaxed and lowered her lightsabers. The last droid fell, and Ahsoka and her unit could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Ahsoka sheathed and clipped her lightsabers to her belt as she went over to where Barriss lay on a stretcher supported on two rocks. Anakin and Obi-wan followed after her as they looked down at Barriss and saw the padawan's wounds themselves.

Rex saw the Jedi gather around a stretcher, and curiously as to who it was got the best of him as he approached. He saw the dark clothing and the limp olive colored hand on the edge of the stretcher, and he instantly knew who it was. Rex turned and took off his helmet as he shouted for Cody. Cody ran up to him with his helmet tucked under his arm as he stopped beside Rex and asked, "What is it, Rex?"

Before Rex could answer, three gunships landed to take the wounded, and the first stretcher picked up was the one Barriss lay on. Cody and Rex both looked at the gunships to see Barriss being loaded onto one, her hand limply falling off the stretcher as a trooper lifted it and placed it back on the stretcher. Both Cody and Rex had been too preoccupied fighting to hear the knows of what happened to Barriss and the rest of her squad. Cody froze when he saw Barriss, burned and bleeding as he looked at Rex and hissed quietly, "What the hell happened?"

Rex only shook his head and replied, "I don't know. Let's ask Ahsoka and Flint." Cody nodded as he and Rex went over to where Ahsoka was with her master and Flint on either side of her. Her eyes were clouded and glazed, and her facial expression betrayed grief and guilt. Rex was conused. Why would she feel guilty? He and Cody saw Anakin place a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, and as they approached they heard the Jedi knight comment to the young Togruta, "It's not your fault, Ahsoka."

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up," Flint added as he came around so he was standing in front of Ahsoka. "Commander Offee obviously knew you two were too close and there wasn't enough time for either of you to run or jump to safety. She decided to save you instead of both of you possibly dying." Ahsoka still felt guilt gnawing at her as she looked down at her feet and dint reply. Rex and Cody walked up to them, and Ahsoka looked up at the two troopers as Rex looked her over and asked, "You okay, kid?"

Ahsoka sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she replied, "I guess, but is the one you should be worried about..." Ahsoka's eyes glanced over at Cody to see his reaction as she continued, "They're not sure if she'll make it." She saw Cody, whose body was already rigid, stiffen as his back straightened, his shoulders set back, and both his jaw and fists clenched. Rex looked at her in surprise as he looked at Flint and questioned him, not wanting to upset Ahsoka even more by asking her, "What happened?"

Flint sighed as he recalled the details of what happened as he replied, "There were thermal detonators, and we didn't see them until it was too late. Even the commanders were too close to escape safely. Commander Offee-" Ahsoka looked up and cut him off, feeling strong enough to talk about it as she interceded, "Barriss Force pushed back far enough to keep me safe..." She took a ragged breath. "Even though she wasn't safe herself...before any of us could do anything, the bomb went off..."

Cody swore his heart dropped into his stomach, the acid eating at it as his and Ahsoka's eyes met, and she knew what he wanted. He wanted to see her. Ahsoka nodded as she turned to Flint and instructed, "Flint, get another gunship and take Cody and I to the cruiser."

"You got it!"

* * *

Ahsoka dismissed the medics and the doctors from the room, saying she'd notify them if something happened. Cody walked into the room, and his heart shattered into a million pieces when he saw Barriss lying unconscious on the hospital bed. He looked warily at Ahsoka, and she smiled reassuringly as she assured, "Don't worry, Cody. I already know how you feel. And if you didn't know, she feels the same." Cody smiled softly as he dipped his head and went over to the chair next to Barriss's bed. He sat down and took her hand as he raised up to his lips and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh as Ahsoka went out into the hallway and stood outside the door to make sure no one disturbed Cody.

* * *

Tears welled up in Cody's brown eyes as he kissed the back of Barriss's hand and mumbled, "You better not die out on me, Commander..." He closed his eyes again, and could see her face flash behin his closed lids, a smile carved into her face and her blue eyes lit up with excitement and happiness. He lowered her hand, his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand as his eyes studied the smoothness and the shape of her hand.

Suddenly Barriss stirred as her head turned to side, and she murmured something inaudible. Cody's head shot up to see Barriss looking at him through half open eyes as Cody smiled and whispered, "You're awake." Barriss hummed in response, her throat was burning from flame and smoke inhalation, but her mind caught up with reality as she pulled her hand out of his. Right then, her heart beat sky rocketed, and her eyes rolled back into her head as her head lolled to the side. The alarms on the machines hooked up to her blared as Cody jumped to his feet and grasped her hand again. He called out her name as Ahsoka ran in with doctors behind her and exclaimed, "What happened?!"

Cody only shook his head and replied, "I don't know, Ahsoka. She was awake one moment then the next moment...this!"

Ahsoka placed a reassuring hand on Cody's shoulder when a doctor suddenly yelled out, "Her heart's failing! It's gonna give out if it keeps at this rate!"

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Man! I'm just like my sister! Gotta leave the cliff hangers! It's what keeps y'all reading! Oh, and don't be surprise if I use both Southern and Northern terms like y'all and you guys. I'm both southern and northern so I use both! Sorry if you guys get confuse! Sorry that this chapter was so short but i havent updated in a while, and I thought you'd like a new chapter! Well, until next time on _Like Master, Like Padawan_. As always, my inspiration is my lil sister AhsokaTano141516! Love ya! Read her stories too! They are da bomb! Lol! Reviews wanted and _VERY_ welcome!


	5. Chapter 5: Caught

_Like Master, Like Padawan_

Chapter 5: Awakened Feelings

* * *

Commander Cody threw himself into small local assignments to distract himself while Ahsoka and Obi-wan made sure Cody was never taken or assigned to a mission that was too far away for him to come back and check on Barriss. Obi-wan, of course, knew about Cody's affections for the Mirialan padawan; he was extremely close to the clone commander; they were almost like brothers, though Obi-wan _was_ closer to his former padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin allowed Ahsoka to stay with Barriss to act as a sort of guard over the other padawan while Luminara continued doing other missions.

Ahsoka sat in one of the hospital chairs with her feet propped up on the seat of another chair as she read on current war events on her datapad. She was about to start reading an article about a recent yet small squirmish between clones and droids near Tattoinne, when she heard a soft, slightly muffled groan. Ahsoka looked up to see Barriss stir as her head slowly turned from side to side, and her hands twitched, her fingers curling to grip the blankets. Ahsoka shot up out of the chair and placed her datapad down on the table next to a glass of water as she stood next to Barriss. She took her best friend's hand and squeezed it, hoping for a response as she called softly, "Barriss."

Barriss's brow furrowed together, though her eyes were still closed as her head shifted from side to side again. Ahsoka called Barriss's name and squeezed her hand again. Finally, Barriss woke with a gasp as her eyes shot open, and she sat up straight, albeit weakly with a soft whimper and nearly crumbling back down. There was panic and fear in her eyes as Ahsoka placed two reassuring hands on Barriss's shoulders and exclaimed, "Barriss, it's okay!" She then lowered her voice when Barriss looked at her with recognition sparking in her eyes as Ahsoka continued softly, "It's okay...You're safe now..."

Ahsoka gently pushed Barriss back as Barriss reluctantly laid back down and commented hoarsely, "C-C-Cody...I-I heard him..." Ahsoka smiled reassuringly as she released Barriss's shoulders and replied, "He was here, and he wanted to stay, but Master Kenobi needed him for a mission." Barriss sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"He feels the same way, you know."

Barriss opened her eyes and looked at Ahsoka questioningly as she tilted her head slightly. Ahsoka smirked and sat down in the chair next to the bed as she explained, "Cody feels the same way about you as you do for him." Barriss looked away and was quiet for a couple minutes, obviously thinking, before she turned back to look at Ahsoka and asked weakly, "R-R...Really?"

Ahsoka smiled and nodded as she replied, "Really. He would take your hand as soon as he came in and wouldn't let go until he had to leave. He truly cares about you, and I think that if he had the option, he would always be by your side and never leave." Barriss couldn't help but blush at that information, knowing Cody cared for her enough to be both fearful and upset about her current wounds and condition.

To take her mind off the newly formed ache and pang of loneliness in her heart, Barriss turned to Ahsoka and began to ask, "Wh...What have you b-been-" However, her throat tightened, and it felt like liquid fire was being poured down it as she coughed violently. Her throat was obviously still damaged from the smokable inhalation and the sudden rush of heat from the explosion. Barriss repeatedly swallowed, trying to get rid of the burning sensation as she motioned to Ahsoka with her hands that she wanted and desperately needed water or some kind of drink.

Ahsoka quickly looked around until she saw the glass of water she had originally gotten for herself sitting on the table next to her datapad. She quickly scooped it up, being careful not to spill it as she held it out to Barriss. Barriss eagerly took it and drank it as her body relaxed, relief flowing through her as the burning died down, albeit it didn't go away completely. Barriss looked at Ahsoka and gave her an appreciative smile as she croaked, "Th...ahem...Thanks, Ah-soka..."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded as she sat back down and propped her feet up on the other chair again. Barriss smiled in amusement, but a question was gnawing at her, and she needed or, at least, desperately _wanted_ to know the answer, so she decided to ask as she turned her head towards Ahsoka and cleared her throat.

"A-Ahsoka."

"Yeah?"

"Wh...When w-will Cody...be back?"

Ahsoka smiled and sat back in the chair, picking up her datapad as she replied, "I don't know, but I can find out." She went to the messenger application on her datapad and messages Obi-wan, asking when he thought he and Cody would be back. Soon a response appeared on the screen:

_We've been back. Cody isn't there?_

Ahsoka was about to reply, when the door to the room slid open, and Cody came into the room as Ahsoka quickly replied that Cody was indeed there. Barriss looked at Cody and blushed slightly as she murmured, "Cody..." Ahsoka smiled and stood up as she commented, "I'm gonna go tell the doctors that she's awake."

Barriss shot Ahsoka a don't-leave-me look, and Ahsoka only smiled in amusement as she left the room. Cody walked over to where Barriss lay on the hospital bed and gave a small smile as he commented quietly, "It's really good to see you're awake, Commander..." Barriss's blue eyes locked with Cody's brown as Barriss gave a small, shy smile and responded softly, "Y...You don't have to call me commander...Y-You can c-c-call me Barriss..."

Cody smiled and sat next to Barriss as he took her hand. A dark green blush spread across Barriss's cheeks as her eyes darted back and forth between meeting Cody's eyes and looking away. Cody tried to hold Barriss's eyes with hid, but they never remained locked with his for long as Cody frowned slightly and commented, "Barriss..." Barriss looked at him as their gazes met, and she blushed again. Cody had shifted forward in his seat, and Barriss used the controls on the bed to make the top part lean up so it made her sit up; she was tired of lying down.

An awkward silence developed between them; neither one of them knew what to day until Barriss took a deep breath and commented, "Ahsoka told me, Cody..." Cody looked at her curiously, but his heart was pounding inside his chest because he had a pretty good idea of what she meant as Barriss's eyes remained locked with his, and she continued, "She told me how you feel...that...that you feel...the same way..." Her voice was still cracked and hoarse from the damage it had endured.

Cody straightened up and leaned forward when he heard her say "the same way," because he knew exactly what she meant by that. He gently squeezed her hand and raised it up, wrapping his other hand around it as well and supported his elbows on the edge of the bed as he asked, "You feel the same way?" Barriss closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she nodded, though her sore neck and throbbing head screamed at her not to move her head that much. Her eyes remained closed as she prepared herself for Cody's verbal response, but it never came.

Barriss was about to open her eyes, but before she could, she felt lips press against hers. Her eyes shot open, and she found herself staring straight into Cody's chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes began to close as they leisurely separated, and Barriss murmured softly, "Cody..." She couldn't take it anymore; her heart ached for him as she managed to lean forward with a soft groan of pain. Her lips met his as they began to kiss again, and both of their eyes closed.

Barriss suddenly pulled away and looked towards the door as she whispered, "Someone's coming." Cody took her hand in only one of his hands and laced his fingers with hers ad he replied, "It's probably just Ahsoka." He had finally gotten to kiss her, and he didn't want to stop as he kissed her again. Barriss put a slightly bandaged hand, the one he wasn't holding, on Cody's cheek as they kissed for a few more moments, before they pulled away.

"What if it isn't Ahsoka?" Barriss asked worriedly, fear glimmering in her eyes as Cody gave a small, reassuring smile and kissed her bandaged forehead comfortingly. Cody leaned back and let go of Barriss's hand right as the door opened, and Luminara came into the room. She nodded in acknowledgement to Cody, before she turned to look at Barriss and commented, "It is good to see you are well and awake, Padawan. How are your injuries?"

Barriss gave a small smile and replied, "They are healing. Thank you, Master." Luminara nodded and told Barriss she would be back later to check on her and tell her all about the latest missions, before she walked to the door. Cody watched Luminara head towards the door, before he stood up and leaned over Barriss, kissing her.

Luminara turned around before the door could close behind her to ask Barriss something, but she completely forgot what her question was when she saw Cody kissing Barriss. Her body went rigid in shock, but she quickly recovered as she stepped back into the room and exclaimed, "Barriss Offee! What do you think you are doing?!"

Both Barriss and Cody broke away from the kiss and looked at Luminara in surprise; they ha thought she had left and were shocked to see that she was still there.

"M-Master!" Barriss squeaked, her eyes darting back and forth between Cody and Luminara before settling on Luminara as she struggled to come up with something to say. "I-I-I...I..." But she came up blank; she didn't know what to say.

"Commander Cody," Luminara commented, addressing the clone trooper, "I would like to have a moment to speak with my padawan. _Alone,_ if I may." Cody knew he had no choice as he looked at Barriss an took her hand, seeing as they had already been caught. He leaned down and kissed her knuckles once, before he let go.

"Cody..." Barriss whispered as Cody gave her one last affectionate and loving look, before he turned away and left the room, putting his helmet back on to hide the tears brimming in his eyes. Barriss turned to look at her master as Luminara walked forward to stand beside the bed and added, "Barriss, I need to talk to you about something."

All Barriss could think at that moment was: _Frak. Frak. Frak._

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ahaha! I love Barriss! And we all know even the nice, good people still have their moments where they're like "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." Lol. Well frak is my Star Wars version of crap or s*** or maybe even f***. I got it from the word "frack" which means something about getting oil out of the ground. My classmate's group project was on fracking and the title was 'What the Frack?!' so you can see where I got it from. Well, thanks for reading! As always, AhsokaTano141516, my lil sister, you are always an inspiration and never change! Love ya! Reviews always welcome! Oh, and the next chapter should be up in a couple of days, give or take._


	6. Chapter 6: Tears of Farewell

**Like Master, Like Padawan**

**Chapter** **Six**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this has taken so long to be put up, had school work and other fun stuff to do, albeit these obstacles I have finally gotten it done. This chapter is dedicated to three people. The three are as follows:**

**AhsokaTano141516 (thanks for reading it as well as my other story! You are the best little sister ever! Also, thanks for sticking to it! You are an inspiration, and I love your stories!)**

**Rex'sGirl (Thanks for the feedback, and thanks for giving me ideas and checking out my other story! It means a lot!)**

**AVP5 (Thanks for all the funny ideas and the feedback!)**

**Okay, now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Six: See You Later

Barriss was surprised. The "talk" her master wanted to have with her wasn't what she had expected it to be. Luminara had given her_ advice._ She told her how to keep the relationship a secret and what were good and what were bad times to sneak away to be together. She then explained how she and Commander Gree were in a secret relationship as well. Luminara had given Barriss a small, reassuring smile and placed her hand over the younger Mirialan's hand as she assured, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe." After Luminara left the room, she sent Cody back into the room as the clone commander took off his helmet when he entered.

"Cody!" Barriss called happily as Cody rushed to her side and bent down, kissing her. Barriss smiled and kissed him back as both hers and Cody's eyes closed. They leisurely separated as Cody took her less injured hand and asked, "Are we safe?" Barriss smiled and nodded as Cody kissed her again. They kissed for a few more minutes until the door opened, and Ahsoka came into the room. Cody and Barriss immediately separated, but they didn't pull away fast enough as a broad smile carved into Ahsoka's face, and she commented amusedly to Barriss, "I'm...uh...gonna go. I need to...um...talk to Lux anyways...Bye, Barriss! Bye, Cody! Have fun!"

Barriss blushed as she watched Ahsoka leave the room again. Cody sat down next to Barriss and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers as he commented quietly, "Barriss...I-I need to tell you something..." Barriss looked at him curiously as Cody continued, "I-I-I...I love you..." Barriss's eyes widened in surprise, but she smiled happily and placed a weak hand on Cody's cheek as she pulled him down into a brief yet loving kiss.

"I love you too, Cody..."

* * *

Two weeks later, by some medical miracle, Barriss was fully healed with the scars being the only remnants of the whole explosion ordeal. Now that Barriss was healthy and fit again, Luminara had no choice but to bring Barriss on missions again which would separate Barriss from her precious Cody, so for the last night Cody, Obi-wan, and the rest of the 212th division were on the _Tranquility_ (please tell me if that's the wrong name of Luminara's ship), Luminara and Obi-wan let Cody and Barriss bunk in the same room. The sleeping quarters Cody and Barriss were sharing had two bunks, one for each of them, but that night, only one would be used.

"Cody..." Barriss murmured from where she lay on her separate bunk as she looked at Cody on his bunk, her voice revealing the longing she felt. Cody's eyes opened as he smiled and raised an arm, leaving his arms open as he whispered softly, "Come here..."

Barriss smiled and quickly got out of her bed as she went over to him. She crawled into bed with him as she snuggled into him and tucked her head under his chin, placing a hand in his chest. Cody smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed the top of her head. Soon Cody's slow, rhythmic breathing alerted Barriss to the fact that he was sleeping as she looked up at his peaceful, resting face. She smiled softly and reached up, gently tracing the contours of his face with the tips of her fingers and memorizing the feel and shape.

Cody chuckled and opened his eyes as he swooped down and kissed her. Barriss was startled, not knowing she had woken him up, but she quickly smiled and even let out a slight giggle. They leisurely separated, and Barriss gave him a loving smile as she murmured, "Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you..." Cody smiled and kissed her again, gently placing a hand on her hip as he replied quietly, "It's all right..." He grinned. "Besides, it's more time I get to spend with you..."

Barriss couldn't help but blush and even giggle softly. She suddenly realized that whenever she was with him or whenever she thought of him, she didn't feel entirely like herself, or at least, not like her old self from before she had fallen in love and before she and Cody had thrown their hands up in surrender and admitted their feelings for each other. She felt like she was new and improved, and she liked it. That was when she remembered that Cody would have to leave in a few hours as her smile disappeared, and sadness filled her eyes.

Cody immediately understood as he reached up, seeing as she was supporting herself on her elbow above him, and tenderly cupped the back of her neck. He gently pulled her down so her head so her head was resting on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she began to cry. She had become accustomed to seeing him frequently; she wasn't ready or prepared to stop that yet. Her master had taught her to always be prepared, but this was one of the very rare times that she wasn't.

"Shh..." Cody soothed as he stroked her back comfortingly. "It'll be all right...We'll see each other again...We won't be apart long...I promise..." Barriss nodded as she sniffles softly and moved up, kissing him. They separated after a few long moments as Barriss looked down into Cody's chocolate brown eyes, and Cody looked up into her deep blue, even indigo colored eyes. Barriss sighed and pressed her forehead against his as Cody whispered, "I love you, Barriss..."

Barriss smiled lovingly as she gently stroked his cheek and replied just as quietly, "I love you too, Cody..." They kissed one last time, before they snuggled together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Barriss woke up when she felt Cody stir next to her as she blinked open her eyes and mumbled incoherently. Cody was sitting on the edge of the bed, about to stand up as Barriss reached out and grasped his shirt, curling her fingers around the fabric. Cody looked back at her and placed his hand over hears as he gave a small smile. He turned around and leaned down as he kissed her. Following a hidden, unknown instinct, Barriss wrapped her arms around Cody's neck, pulling him down as the kiss began to deepen. Their tongues hesitantly met at first, but once they did, a fire was lit in both of them, and they couldn't pull away.

Suddenly a knock came at the door, breaking the clone and the Jedi from their trance as they pulled away from the kiss to finally realize the compromising position they had gotten themselves into. Cody was on top of Barriss, supporting himselfon his elbows above her while Barriss's legs, albeit slightly restricted by her traditional Mirialan robes, were wrapped around his waist. Barriss's cheeks turned a dark green as she blushed while a more pink an red color shaded Cody's cheeks.

Once the shock and bashfulness was gone, Cody remembered that there had been someone at the door. He leaned down and kissed her briefly as he murmured, "I need to go, my sweet..." Sorrow and desperation filled Barriss's eyes as she wrapped her arms around him tightly and held him close. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, but she knew he had to go. She leaned back and kissed him deeply, wanting one last kiss, one last taste of him before he left.

Cody eagerly returned the kiss as it started to deepen, forgetting that someone had knocked on the door. They snuggled together and continued to kiss, wanting and _needing_ to take in as much of each other as they could in their remaining time together. Their kisses were full of desire, but it wasn't the same kind of desire that led to Cody being on top of Barriss. No, this desire was tender and loving; it was a longing to stay like that forever: wrapped up in each other's arms with their lips softly fused together in gentle and affectionate kisses. They wanted to remain like that for the rest of eternity, but like all good and wonderful things in life, it had to come to an end; if only temporarily.

Another knock came at the door as Cody quickly gave Barriss one last loving, longing kiss and whispered, "I love you..." Tears began to well up in Barriss's eyes, but she gave a small, weak smile and replied softly, "I love you too..." Before anything else could happen to delay Cody even further, he reluctantly disengaged himself from his love and grabbed his armor and gear. He quickly put it on, giving Barriss one last sad, yet loving look, before he put his helmet on and left the room.

The dam broke the moment the door slid closed behind Cody, leaving Barriss alone as the tears spilled over and flowed down her cheeks. It wasn't just that they wouldn't see each other for a while, it was also that Cody was a commander fighting on the front lines, his life always in danger. He had no choice being a clone trooper in the clone army, but to run the risk of being killed. The thought of Cody being snatched from her worried and scared Barriss to the point where she almost ran after Cody to kiss him and beg him not to go, not caring who saw or what consequences resulted from it. However, she controlled herself and stayed on the bunk they had shared the night in, crying into her hands as she felt Cody's presence start to fade away as he, Obi-wan, and the rest of the 212th division flew off. Now, all Barriss could do was pray.

_Cody, come back to me...please, keep safe and come back to me..._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that it's been so long since the last time I updated. I just got caught up in other stories and other things. As always, thanks to all my fans and reviewers! Thanks especially to my sister AhsokaTano141516 (Love ya, lil' sister!) as well as Rex'sGirl (You've helped me so much!)! The next chapter should be up soon, hopefully sooner than this one! I'm going to now switch the main pairing so now it's going to be LuxSoka. The next few chapters will be mainly about Lux and Ahsoka. Thanks! Reviews are like cookies and stickers! Can't get enough of them! Reviews always welcome!**


	7. Listen Up!

Sorry to interrupt your regular programming but look at this!

We have to do something about CU. I have read some of thir forums and found out that they are making fun of authors right behind thir backs. If you agree to this than please PM me saying this and I will send you a list of things we can do to take a stand. If you agree than please PM this to everyone you know and help save our authors PLEASE!

Look : www. fanfiction topic/78623/29562573/2/

(No spaces between www. and fanfiction and the .net)

For those who have more information, please provide it to me or to my friends as follows:

Rex'sGirl

AhsokaTano141516


	8. Chapter 7: Memories

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long to _finally_ update this, but look! Ecce! (which is Look! in Latin :3) I updated, and I do believe this is the longest chapter of this story if not all my stories yet! I hope you enjoy! And yes, this is a switch of the main couple from Barriss and Cody to Ahsoka and Lux! Again, thanks to all my fans, readers, followers, and favoriters! You're reviews and favs and follows are much appreciated! Special thanks to my dear sister AhsokaTano141516, my boyfriend Kai, and my best friend Jake! Your encouragement has inspired me greatly! Love you guys! Now on with the show!**

Ahsoka was on her way back to Coruscant with her master Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker on Anakin's ship, the _Twilight_. Barriss was healed and healthy, so Ahsoka no longer had a reason to stay there with the Mirialan padawan and watch over her. Like usual, Ahsoka soon found her thoughts drifting towards the love of her life Senator Lux Bonteri of Onderon, mainly the day they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. Ahsoka smiled as she thought back on that day; it was the day she had felt her greatest heartbreak, but also her greatest joy and love.

_::Flashback::_

Lux had just told her that the king had made him the official senator of Onderon, and she felt so happy; she would be able to see him more regularly now. Her heart, however, still ached, still felt so broken as she turned away and walked towards her master and his former master Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Before she had turned away from him, Lux had seen the love shining in her crystal blue eyes when she had looked at him, but he also saw the pain and the longing she felt towards him.

It took him a few moments, but it finally clicked in Lux's mind as to why she felt that. He ran after her and called out after her, "Ahsoka! Ahsoka, wait!" Ahsoka turned around to face him and began to ask, "What is it, Lu-"

Ahsoka was cut off, however, as Lux crashed his lips into hers and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her to him. Ahsoka's eyes grew wide with shock, not only at the fact that he had kissed her, but also because he had kissed her in front of _everyone_. She, nonetheless, soon relaxed into his hold as she slowly kissed him back, not caring who was watching them. After a few more seconds, the two teenagers leisurely separated as they opened their eyes and looked intoeach oother's eyes: crystal examining emerald.

Suddenly, someone tapped on Ahsoka's shoulder, and it took her a moment, but she finally turned her head to see her master standing behind her. Ahsoka's jaw tightened, and she swallowed nervously as she smiled weakly. Anakin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, assuming the typical Jedi pose as he commented sternly yet gently, "Ahsoka..."

Lux felt Ahsoka stiffen in his arms, and he HAD to think of a quick way to get her out of this situation. Once he got an idea, he put it into affect as he grabbed Ahsoka's hand and added, "Hey, Ahsoka. I need to talk to you..._alone_."

Lux quickly took off, pulling Ahsoka along as he went inside the palace and ducked inside a small room. Ahsoka just looked at Lux in surprise, not saying anything as he locked the door and turned back towards her. Ahsoka swallowed and cleared her throat as she mumbled, "Thanks..."

Lux smiled warmly and reached up, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers as Ahsoka hummed softly. He tenderly cupped her cheek, caressing it softly as he pulled her closer and replied quietly, "Anything for you, Ahsoka..." Ahsoka blushed; the stripes on her head tails darkening as she did. She looked up into Lux's eyes as a thought suddenly came to her, and she jerked away from him, pulling out of his grasp.

Lux's brow furrowed together in confusion as he stepped towards her and asked, "What's wrong, Ahsoka?" Ahsoka backed away from him again and pushed away his hands when he tried to reach out for her and hug her. Soon, Ahsoka felt her back hit the wall as she growled softly, trying to sound stern ans strong, but it came out as no more than a whisper, "L-Lux, _stop_."

"Why, Ahsoka?" Lux asked as he moved closer to her and continued to look her straight in the eye. Ahsoka looked away and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow as she hissed through clenched teeth, her voice sharp and filled with pain, "Because I'm only second best to you! You never originally wanted me!"

Lux's eyes widened in shock, mainly because, in a sense, she was partially right...partially. He, however, knew she wasn't second best; she was number one to him in every possible way. The tears Ahsoka had tried so desperately to hold back, broke free and flowed unrestrained down her cheeks as she let out a soft, almost inaudible sob. The moment Lux saw her tears, he pulled her towards him and enveloped her in his arms. Ahsoka buried her face into his chest and let out her sobs, unable to hold them in any longer, unwilling to be strong anymore as her shoulders shook.

"Shh..." Lux soothed as he stroked her headtails and swayed her back and forth. "You are _not_ second best to me...You mean everything to me..."

Ahsoka pulled back, if only a little, so she could look into his emerald green eyes as she sniffed and croaked softly, "W-W-Wha...What about...S-Steela?" Lux twisted her padawan beads gently around his finger absentmindedly as he looked down at her and asked, "What about her?"

"I thought you loved he-" Lux kissed her, effectively cutting her off and silencing her as he pulled her closer and replied softly, "The only reason I chased after her, Ahsoka, is because even though k love you with all my heart, I didn't think you felt the same way towards me..."

Tears welled up in Ahsoka's eyes as she took his face into her hands and asked, "Y-You love me, Lux?" Lux smiled as he pulled her closer and responded, "With all my heart, Ahsoka...you are my everything..." Joyful tears slipped down her cheeks as Ahsoka smiled and kissed him deeply, complete joy and happiness welling up inside of her as she put all of her love and affection towards him into that kiss, and he did right back.

"I love you too, Lux," Ahsoka whispered to him softly after they pulled apart as she nuzzled her nose into his and stiff led a yawn, trying not to show how tired she actually was. Lux noticed the yawn, nonetheless, and took her hand as he commented, "Come on, Ahsoka."

"Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked as Lux unlocked the door and poked his head outside, checking both ways to see if anyone was coming. When he saw that the coast was clear, he quickly stepped into the hallway, pulling Ahsoka along as he went in search of another room. After going up a flight of stairs and down a hallway, Lux stopped in front of the first door on that hallway as Ahsoka looked at Lux in puzzlement and tightened her grip on Lux's hand. Lux smiled down at heras he squeezed her hand reassuringly and informed, "This is the guest hallway. King Dundem said I could stay in one of these rooms if I wanted."

Ahsoka nodded as Lux opened the door and led her inside. He closed the door and locked it as he moved towards Ahsoka. Lux wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he placed his head on top of hers with his chin resting in the dip between her two montrals. Ahsoka sighed and moved closer to him as she pressed her face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Ahsoka..." Lux murmured to the small Togruta in his arms as he rocked her back and forth. Ahsoka pulled back, if only a little, as she looked up into his eyes in confusion and asked, "What are you sorry for?"

Lux placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her closer as he replied softly, "I made you feel like I never wanted you...like you were only the next best thing...but you're not...You're so much better than that...You're beautiful and so selfless...You body matches that heart of gold of yours...Any man would be damn lucky to have you..." Ahsoka's headtails darkened as she blushed, but she smiled broadly and took his face into her hands, pulling him down as she kissed him.

Lux smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist as he eagerly kissed her back. Ahsoka placed her non-injured arm around his neck while she kept her other hand on his shoulder to not strain her injured shoulder. The kiss deepened, and she felt Lux's tongue stroke her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Ahsoka was hesitant at first, but she opened her mouth, nonetheless, letting him in. She shivered pleasantly when she felt Lux's tongue sweep across hers as she hesitantly returned the gesture, rubbing her own tongue against his.

After a few more minutes of thoroughly making out, they pulled apart for air, both panting breathlessly as they gazed into each other's eyes, completely caught in a trance. Ahsoka smiled up at him, and Lux smiled right back. He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered to her, "I love you, Ahsoka..." Ahsoka smiled sweetly and adoringly as she nuzzled her nose into his and replied just as quietly, "I love you too, Lux...more than anything..."

Lux smiled and kissed her again as they both closed their eyes and melted into the kiss. The kiss deepened and grew more passionate as they started to move towards the bed. The back of Ahsoka's knees hit the mattress, and she fell back onto it as she pulled Lux along with her so he landed on top of her. Ahsoka hissed softly in pain when her injured shoulder hit the bed then collided with Lux's shoulder when he fell on top of her. Lux quickly sat up as he gently touched her shoulder and asked worriedly, "Are you okay, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka smiled reassuringly and kissed him as she replied, "Yeah...I'm fine...Don't worry." Lux didn't seem convinced, but he nodded as he lowered himself down onto his elbows and pressed his lips against hers. Ahsoka hummed happily as she wrapped her uninjured arm around his neck again and eagerly kissed him back. It quickly escalated as they both started following their urges and instincts, letting their hands wander and explore each other.

Soon, Ahsoka's mind and rational thought caught up with her body as she pulled away from the kiss to look into Lux's eyes. She gently cupped his cheeks in her hands, caressing them with her thumbs as she asked softly, "Lux...are you sure you want to do this? We need to think about this, and make sure it's what we want." Lux kissed her tenderly, gently rubbing her sides as he whispered, "Yes, Ahsoka...I'm sure, and if you are willing and okay with this, then so am I."

Ahsoka smiled and nodded, pulling him down so their lips were centimeters apart as she murmured, "I am willing and okay with this..." Lux smirked and looked into her usually light blue eyes that were darkened to a stormy blue with desire as he replied quietly, "Then so am I..."

Lux leaned down, closing the remaining distance between them as he brought his lips to hers and engaged her in another breathtaking kiss. The heat and passion spread through them like wildfire as they divested each other of their clothing, Lux being careful of Ahsoka's shoulder in the process, and slipped under the covers where they quickly got tangled up in both the sheets and each other

* * *

When Ahsoka woke up, she felt a breeze blow across her back and shoulders, unprotected by any clothing as she realized she was naked. She also registered that an arm was wrapped around her bare waist and what her head was resting on was most certainly not a pillow. She felt skin pressed against her cheek. Panic quickly bubbled up inside her, until she finally remembered how she had gotten into this situation.

Ahsoka smiled and snuggled closer to Lux as she sighed blissfully. Lux was awoken by her movements as he smiled and pulled her closer. Ahsoka looked up at him to see his shining emerald eyes looking right back at her as he trailed a hand down her spine to the small of her back, causing Ahsoka to shiver.

Ahsoka moved up and pressed her lips against his, before murmuring softly in his ear, "I love you..." Lux smiled and gently stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers as he replied, "I love you too..." Ahsoka gave a playful smirk as her eyes sparkled with mischief, and she added, "I love you more."

Lux laughed as he rolled over on top of her and asked, "Oh, is that so?" Ahsoka grinned and nodded as she placed an arm around his middle. He leaned down so his nose rubbed against hers and challenged, "Wanna prove it?" Ahsoka smiled and opened her mouth to respond, when she suddenly froze, her eyes distant as she looked towards the door. Surprise filled her eyes as she looked at Lux in panic and hissed urgently, "My master's coming!"

Lux's eyes widened as he himself looked towards the door and began to ask, "How do you kno-" He was cut off, however, by a familiar shout: "Ahsoka!"

Lux's and Ahsoka's eyes locked as Ahsoka gave a weak smile and commented, "Don't ever doubt my abilities. I'd recognize my master's presence anywhere." Lux nodded and got off her as Ahsoka quickly got up, scrambling for her clothes. Before Lux could even get his pants on, having his boxers on already, Ahsoka was fully dressed as she clipped her lightsaber and her shoto to her belt. She came over to him and kissed him deeply, before she whispered, "I love you, Lux..."

"I love you too, Ahsoka," Lux replied as he enveloped her in his arms and held her tightly. They kissed once more, before Ahsoka reluctantly pulled away and went to the door, hesitating just once to look over her shoulder at him as she waved goodbye. Lux raised his hand in farewell as Ahsoka opened the door and ran out into the hallway, leaving him alone in the bedroom.

"Ahsoka!"

"Coming, Master!"

"Ahsoka!"

_::End of flashback::_

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called as he waved his hand and snapped his fingers in front of the young Togruta's face, jerking her from her daydream. Ahsoka blinked and looked at him in surprise as she asked, "Yes, Master?"

"Yep," Anakin replied as he started to walk towards the exit of the ship and looked at her over his shoulder. "So what were you thinking about that had you zoned out for so long, Snips?"

_Lux!_ Ahsoka's mind screamed at her, remembering a certain young senator that now lived on Corusant. She smiled and jumped up, running out of the _Twilight_ in front of her master as she called back to him, "Maybe I'll tell you later, Skyguy!"

"Snips!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Finally!_ I finished typing it! I just spent like an hour or two typing up this whole thing on my iPod! Impressive isn't it? Well, anyways, thanks for reading! Remember! Reviews are like cookies and stickers! I can't get enough of them! So make sure you review! Oh! And, lil sis, your dedication will come soon enough. ;) You'll know what I mean. I have a really good idea that I think you'll like.**


End file.
